


A Bike Ride and Mexican

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac finally go get that Mexican food Scott promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bike Ride and Mexican

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a pretty long while back, when I still watched Teen Wolf. Just a quick cute one-shot about my main ship from that show.

Scott was standing in front of the fridge, the door hanging open. He was staring intently at the shelves, taking stock of what they held. With a sigh he closed the door and walked away, his stomach growling at him like Derek in a bad mood. He wandered upstairs, past Isaac, who was blow drying his hair in the bathroom. Melissa was at the hospital, working late again. Shuffling to his bed, he flopped down face first, groaning into the comforter. Isaac poked his head around the corner of the doorway into Scott’s room, hair dried and fluffy. 

“Knock knock,” Scott turned his head and looked back at him, “What are you doing?”

“There’s no food.” Isaac rolled his eyes at Scott’s voice, “Mom hasn’t had time to grocery shop lately.”

“There’s plenty of food, Scott. There’s chicken, and hotdogs, and mac’n’cheese. Don’t tell me you don’t know how to make those foods.” Isaac stood fully in the door, fiddling with his scarf. He was untying it, and retying it in what looked like the exact same way, but Scott knew was probably different (to those kind of people). 

“Okay, then I’ll say it differently, Mr Picky. There’s no food that I want.” Isaac scoffed at him, coming in to sit on the edge of his bed. 

“Well... I suppose we could go somewhere to get food.” Isaac tilted his head to the side, tapping his fingers against his leg, “So long as we actually go for food.” Scott laughed, rolling over and sitting up.

“Yeah, we could do that. No alphas. Just food,” He got off the bed, and grabbed the keys to his dirt bike, “You still like Mexican?”

\----  
Scott was sitting on the bike, getting ready to turn the key. Isaac wasn’t on yet, so he turned back to look at him. He was just standing there, wide eyed, fiddling with his scarf.

“Come on, Isaac. You’ve ridden on this before, I know you’re not scared.” Isaac sighed, and got on, pausing for a moment to think over where to put his hands. He had ridden on the bike with Scott before, when they went to fight the alphas. Isaac wasn’t sure if Scott’s driving was just Scott’s driving, or if it was more of an issue of being nervous. But Isaac was going to holding on when Scott drove. He took turns like a madman, and werewolf healing or not, roadburns are a serious matter. Like, paper cut serious. He placed his hands on Scott’s shoulders, sitting back as far as he could. And they were off.

Scott left the driveway like he already knew where they were going. Isaac let him drive in silence for the first few streets before leaning forward to ask, “So where are we going?” Scott swung around a turn in the road, leaning the dirt bike into it. Isaac tightened his grip on Scott’s shoulders, his heart leaping into his throat.  
“Little restaurant a few streets over from Macy’s. Great Mexican food. Not like Taco Bell.” Scott shouted back over the wind. A light ahead of them turned red, and Scott did not slow down. Isaac held his breath behind him, thinking ‘I know you’re going to brake so just do it already!’’ The bike stopped right at the white line at the top of the lane. Isaac let out his breath, trying to remember not to break Scott’s shoulders and manually relaxing his clenched up hands. The light turned green a few minutes later, and Scott took off. 

It was a few more turns before they were on the street Scott was looking for. He slowed down, and turned into a little parking lot in front of a little restaurant. Scott removed his helmet and ran a hand through his hair to fix it. Isaac removed his helmet, and fluffed up his curls. They walked inside and Scott lead Isaac to a booth by a window. The bike could be seen in it’s parking space, front wheel tilting off to the side. Scott sighed, staring down at the table with a dreamy expression. 

“Man, me and Mom used to come here all the time when I was younger. I mean, not really all the time. Only a few times a year.” 

“Must have a lot of good memories then.” Isaac replied, half wishing Scott would end up telling him stories about his childhood. He liked hearing about other people’s younger years, often times trying to imagine what his would have been like, with a happier home life. 

“Myeah. I even brought Allison here on date once. We sat in this booth.” Scott went on, falling into his favourite topic, “She was sitting where you are. She was wearing a scarf, too. It was black, though, and had little danglies coming off the edges of it.” 

“Really?” Isaac reached up to his scarf, checking it for danglies. The disinterested tone is his voice snapped Scott out of his memories, leaving the two werewolves in an awkward silence. Isaac let the quiet linger for a minute, giving the massive topic of ‘Oh I Just Love Allison So Much’ proper time to clear out before speaking again.

“So, um, what should we order? Or, uh, how do we order?” Scott smiled at his question, answering by action, looking over to a waitress, making eye contact and sending a little wave her way. She nodded, and finished taking the order of the table she was at. After she’d delivered the order to the kitchen, she walked over to Scott and Isaac’s table. 

“What can we get you two tonight?” She asked, tossing her ponytail back over her shoulder. Isaac looked at Scott worriedly, his eyes asking for a menu, or just a decision. His stomach growled, and he intensified his look. Scott just rolled his eyes, and smiled up at the waitress.

“Do you have the Pipian Rojo del Norte?” She nodded.

“What’s the Pippin Rojo del Nort?” Isaac asked, not wanting Scott to order them something gross.

“It, uh... It’s like a chicken taco, but way better.” Scott explained.

“Its chicken, cheese, and onion all cooked together, wrapped in a tortilla, which has been dipped into a sauce made of chicken stock, spices, and other basic ingredients.” The waitress specified, “Usually topped with scallions and sour cream, if you want.” 

“That sounds pretty good, actually.”

“Yeah it does. We’ll get orders of the Pipian Rojo del Norte, then. Thanks.” The girl turned to go when Isaac realized they hadn’t asked for drinks.

“Oh, sorry, can we get some waters, too?” He called out to her. She looked back, and nodded. Scott leaned back in his seat, looking outside at his bike again.

“Me and Allison got Arroz y Pollo. I mean, it’s good and all, but I’m pretty sure she got it because it was the first mexican dish she could think of.” Isaac laughed at that, smiling down at his hands.

“Probably would’ve done the same thing if you weren’t here to order for me.” Isaac was scanning the walls, taking in the decor. It was just like any other small town restaurant, probably the kind that was drew in a band of loyal patrons, “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever been to a restaurant that makes mexican that wasn’t a Taco Bell. That’s not even really...” Isaac trailed off, knowing Scott knew what he meant. Having run out of things to say, Isaac waited for Scott to start talking again. Either about coming here with Mrs McCall, or past adventures with Allison, Isaac didn’t really have a preference, except that he did and if Scott started talking about Allison again, he was going to punch him. He like the girl, he did, and he liked Scott. They were all friends and that was okay, but Scott got on his nerves sometimes.

Eventually the food came, the clatter of dishes scattering away the silence around their table. The food really did look good. Scott’s stomach was growling from across the table. He dug into the food immediately after thanking the waitress. Isaac watched him for a few second, then cracked a smile. He set down his fork and laughed at Scott.

“What, why are you laughing? I’m hungry!” Scott spoke around a mouthful of food.

“You must be. You’re certainly ‘wolfing’ down that food!” Isaac went back to laughing before calming down. He resumed eating, looking up at Scott a few seconds later. He was sitting there, staring at him, fork in hand. 

“Isaac. Did you really just...?” Isaac just laughed again, ignoring Scott’s distress over the pun. 

\---  
When their plates were cleared, and the bill payed, Isaac closed his eyes and breathed for a minute. 

“What are you thinking about?” Scott asked. 

“Nothing,” Isaac replied. He was thinking about what it would have been like, sitting there with Mrs McCall, looking like a mom and her kid and a friend. But in his head, it was a mom and her kid, and her other kid. They were a family. After this they would go home, and go off in their separate directions, but they’d love each other, and they’d still be a family. The image of happiness and normalcy wouldn't fall away as soon as they were home, and the fact that you weren't your big brother wouldn't ruin your life. A different thought presented itself to him, floating in as thoughts are apt to do. It told him that Scott could never be his brother, it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t brotherly. It was friendly, and pleasant, and fun, and based on trust and respect. Like a good relationship should be.

It’d be fun to be in a relationship with Scott. They’d go hiking in the parks and forests like Scott and Allison used to, just spending time together doing nothing. It wasn’t a huge, world shifting thought. It didn’t shock Isaac, or scare him. He gave no physical sign that it occurred to him. It was just a thought. A fun little what if, passing by on its way to the other reaches of his mind. Scott sighed suddenly, standing and stretching.

“Let’s get goin’. I wanna get back before Mom. We could make her a late dinner or something.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Isaac agreed, following Scott out. Back on the bike, Isaac shivered in the wind whipping past them. He slid his arms around Scott’s stomach, and pressed closer to him. He let his thoughts wander again, thinking about his time with the McCalls, and more specifically, his time with Scott. 

“Cold back there?” Scott asked. Isaac shook off his thoughts, pulling his head back away from Scott’s shoulder.

“No. I figured if I sit like this, then you’ll get pelted with bugs, and I won’t.” Isaac excused away the prolonged hug. Scott made a noise between a scoff and laugh.

“Gee, thanks.” They were back at the stop light. Isaac put his head against Scott’s shoulder and breathed out. Scott urged the bike to go onwards when the light turned green. 

“You really do like Mexican, don’t you?” There was a hint of a realization in there, but Scott missed it. They drove home, made dinner for Melissa, and fell asleep on the couch waiting for her. Isaac’s head was leaning on Scott’s shoulder, and Isaac’s fluffy curls were reduced to a pillow for Scott’s head.


End file.
